


This is Halloween

by Heartithateyou



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Halloween party at the B.A.U., and Morgan is less than excited. Luckily Garcia has planned a surprise to make his holiday better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

"Garcia," Morgan grumbled as the perky blond adjusted his costume once more "Do I really have to wear this costume?"

"Of course, my chocolate thunder." She said, still finding more to fix with his appearance. "It's the office Halloween party, you don't want to be the only one there looking like a square." 

She took a step back to admire her handiwork before he spoke, "It's not even like I want to go to this stupid party anyway."

He turned his head away from Garcia, thinking of a million places he would rather be than heading to an office party. Normally he loved going to parties, especially if the team was involved.

But lately, his mind always drifted to one team member in particular, a certain boy genius who had been taking up more of his thoughts than was really professional. No matter what he did, all he could think about was his smile, the way his hair hung in his face while he studied a case, the way his whole body seemed to laugh when he was genuinely happy.

And now going to this party, watching him across the room as he enjoyed his favorite holiday seemed a little too much to bear. Because he wanted nothing more than to enjoy it by his side, laugh with him, put his arm around him as they walked around the room.

"Something troubling you, my delicious demi-god?" Garcia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He had to smile at this, she seemed to know him better than anyone and especially when he needed a smile, "Sadly nothing you can do about it Sugar, except maybe have a few drinks with me." 

"Well then we better get going!." Garcia says, clutching his arm and all but dragging him out of her office/make shift dressing room. She looked adorable as ever, dressed as a fairy complete with wings and sparkles that would no doubt be all over everything by the end of the night.

He'd unfortunately made the mistake of letting her pick out his costume, not caring too much he was wearing until he realized Garcia would take the occasion to dress him up as the epitome of the American dream.

Here he was being dragged to the office party dressed as Captain America.

Complete with shield.

"Remind me why I let you dress me up again?" He mutters as they head down the hallway.

"Because, you love me." She says as they finally enter the large room where the party is being held. "Also I can hack into any of your accounts and access embarrassing junior high photos."

She guides them to the makeshift bar, which is currently being manned by an astronaut and he takes the moment to glance around the room.

Hotch is wearing a makeshift pirate costume, looking stern even with an eyepatch on and he talkes to Rossi, who's dressed as a doctor. He hopes to god the blood stains on his scrubs are fake. There's a sexy referee who he doesn't recognize talking to Emily who is dressed as a panda bear. Finally he spots J.J., who's dressed as a medevial princess, talking to someone who has their back to him. He can recognize the costume though, its a complex and very accurate Iron Man costume, not the kind you can buy in most stores.

He's about to ask Garcia who that is when Iron Man turns and its none other than Spencer Reid.

He blushes furiously, hoping no one's paying attention before turning immediately to Garcia, who is about to hand him a beer when she sees his face, "Derek, what is it?"

"Garcia, am I the only one who you helped with a costume." He says, trying to keep his tone even and devoid of emotion.

"Maybe not..." She says, diverting her eyes to the ground.

"Hmm and am I mistaken or was it not Superhusband erotica you had up on your computer screen the other day?" His voice escalating in pitch near the end of his sentence.

"Maybe-"

"So did you maybe purposely dressed me and Reid like Captain America and Iron Man because they are you fantasy couple?!" He can hardly breath at this point.

"They're not my fantasy couple, they're my OTP!" Garcia squaks indigintantly. 

"I don't care Garcia, do you know how embarrassing this is?" He hisses out. "What is someone else figures it out? Or worse, what if Reid figures it out? What is he thinks I chose this costume on purpose so we would look like an imaginary couple?!" Right now he wishes the floor would swallow him whole. He knows the actual chances of anyone figuring out any of this in the slightest is rare, much less Reid, but he still can't help like he fell into a trap he wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry Derek." Penelope whispers, putting her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. "I know, it was stupid of me, I dunno, I just thought you two would be really cute together. Like Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

"Pen, they're fictional. Just like any feelings Reid might have towards me." He says, his voice trailing off as his eyes fall to the floor.

"Derek, I'm really really sorry-"

"It's okay, it really is baby doll." He says, putting his hand over hers. "I just need a minute." He smiles before quickly making his way out of the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Once in the hallway, he quickly bolts and heads to his office. As he enters, he shuts the blinds and locks the door before sliding to the floor, covering his eyes with his hands.

Stupid, stupid Derek.

There's a quiet knock on the door.

"Penelope, I'm fine, really." He mutters out through his hands.

There's a slight pause before he hears "It's not Penelope."

Reid.

"Hey, I'll be back at the party in a bit pretty boy, I just need a minute."

There's a longer pause this time, he hopes for a minute that maybe he's left.

"Derek, can I please talk to you?" He again hears through the door. He sighs and finally gets up off the ground, knowing the genius won't go away til he answers. He swings open the door to see Spence standing there, looking handsome in his Iron Man costume.

"What can I do you for Reid?" He says as he plasters on a smile, hoping for once the profiler won't see right through him.

"Derek, is something wrong?" Reid says, cocking his head to the side as he examines his face.

"Sorry man, just not feeling especially festive tonight." He chokes out a laugh. God, he's usually so much better at this, putting on the brave face.

"Listen, don't be mad at Garcia, this is all my fault, it was so dumb and I'm sorry that it made you feel so uncomfortable, I honestly didn't think you would know or even get it really-"

"Reid." He says, grabbing the younger man's arm to get his attention, which immediately brings a blush to his cheeks. "What was that you were babbling about?"

He can see the other man take a deep breath before starting "A few weeks ago, I went to Garcia to see if she could help me out with my Iron Man suit, she's better at costumes than I am. Anyway, she started talking about Stony or Superhusbands or something and anyway was saying she was going to get you your costume. So she sort of asked if I wanted her to order this one for you. It was completely stupid and I wasn't thinking, I didn't even think you'd get it or anything, I didn't even know about it til Garcia-"

Before he can think, he's crashing into Reid's lips, his heart swelling at the thought that Reid might actually have feelings towards him too. He brings his hands to Reid's face, caressing his jaw before slowly weaving his hands through his hair. He curses the gloves that came with his costume, wishing he could feel Reid's hair as he pulls it gently. He feels Spencer moan at this, pressing his body harder against his as he falls harder into the kiss.

Suddenly, they hear someone clearing their throat behind them. The both turn to see Hotch standing there, cocking his eyebrow at them. "I believe you both have places of residence, perhaps you should continue these festivities there."

Reid immediately flushes at these words and he can't help but think how adorable he looks like that.

"Right, of course Hotch." He finally utters, grabbing Reid's hand and pulling them both past the man who has the face of a disappointed father, yet still somewhat happy to see the two of them together.

They all but fall over each other in their attempts to the elevator, hurrying inside before anyone else can join.

"Spence."

"Derek."

 

The next morning, with a sleepy Spence still wrapped around him, he finds his phone on the nightstand and shoots a quick text to Garcia.

"You are the ultimate goddess of love. And thanks for making Reid's costume easy to take off ;)"  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments!


End file.
